He could never love me
by Vampiregir999
Summary: Drarry. Set during Hogwarts. Its a work in progress.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, this is my first fanfiction, so please don't kill me if it's terrible. Just, you know. Maim or seriously injure :) It is set in the Seventh Year, and everyone who died in the Battle of Hogwarts is alive. Dumbledore is dead, but only because of the curse from that ring. Hope you enjoy it, and please leave a review.**

**Potions Class, 10th October, 10AM**

Draco stared across the room as Harry made notes on his parchment, adoring the way those silky strands of messy hair fell in front of his beautiful emerald eyes, and the annoyed way Harry blew upwards to make his fringe move back into place. He stared as Ron pushed a note to Harry, and Harry laughed, his eyes sparkling. Draco liked to imagine that he possessed the ability to make Harry act like that; happy and carefree, even when in a lesson run by an incredibly strict teacher. Blaise nudged Pansy and they both snickered quietly. Draco sat upright, tore his eyes away from Harry in a heart-wrenchingly slow movement and tried to pretend he hadn't been staring like a crazed fan-girl.  
"Really Draco? Harry fucking Potter? Why can't you get over that stupid little fantasy?" Blaise asked. Draco sighed.  
"Because I can't. Look, I can't explain it. But isn't he just so... Ugh, leave me alone!" Draco tried to explain, but ended up snarling. Pansy giggled.  
"Ask him out!" She smiled. Blaise almost fell off his chair laughing and Snape glared at them. Draco mock-smacked the two of them.  
"Even if he were gay, which he isn't," Draco gestured to Harry, who had switched from taking notes to sketching an amazingly accurate, and beautiful picture of Ginny Weasley,"do you really believe that he could ever fall in love with an ex-death eater? He could never love me." Draco absent mindedly rubbed the spot where his Dark Mark used to be.  
"You really love him, don't you?" Pansy asked softly, gazing into Draco's eyes. Draco answered by leaning against her, resting his head on her shoulder, and whimpering quietly, like an injured puppy. Pansy smiled, and played with his hair for a while, before brushing him off of her and trying to get him focused on Potions again. Which was of course impossible, because he had reverted his attention to Harry, and was once again staring in an obsessed manner.

**An empty classroom, 10th October, 11:45 AM**

"Harry, it's beautiful. You drew this from memory?" Ginny asked, staring at the ink and quill version of herself. Harry blushed slightly and nodded.  
"I enchanted it. It - I mean, she can talk." Harry smiled. If anyone else had been there, he would be enveloping her in his arms, covering her with tiny kisses, and then slowly turning to the onlooker with a cutting glare, which Ginny would mirror, and that glare would say "Can't you see that I'm a little busy right now?" But since they were on their own, he simply sat next to her, with his arm slung gently over her shoulder. Strangers would believe them to be friends. Not a couple. Ginny held the piece of parchment in front of her, at eye level, and smiled, unsure of what to say. The picture moved, laughing slightly at Ginny's awkward smile.  
"Hi drawing." Ginny grinned.  
"Hi person." The drawing had her voice. Ginny laughed, and hugged Harry. "I love it. But I've got to get to class." She jumped up, and wove her way through the desks towards the door. Harry followed her.  
"I'll be at the library, after lunch. Meet you at the big table under the window?" She asked, hugging him again. He nodded, opening the door for her. They parted ways, neither one of them looking back at the other.

**Slytherin Common Room, 10th October 1:00 PM**

_Harry was sat alone in the library, late at night, studying. Draco came in, and began examining the shelves, trying to find a particular book. He glanced across the tables, wondering if anyone had been reading it earlier and left it out. He saw it, open, on Harry's table. He awkwardly walked up and tried to look like he was desperately trying not to glare._  
_"Can I read that book when you're finished with it?" Draco asked. Harry glanced down. "Sit down. You've got the same Transfiguration homework as me, due back tomorrow, and I'm a slow reader. By the time I'm done, it'll be too late for you to do anything." Harry patted the empty seat next to him, titling book at an angle which meant that both Harry and whoever was sat in that chair could both read it. Draco tried to act torn, but really, his heart was pounding in his chest, excited that not only was he allowed to be so close to Harry, it was Harry's idea. He sat down, carefully placing his bag underneath the chair. He pulled up closer to Harry, and asked what page Harry was on. He took out a piece of parchment and quill, and began to take notes, but really it was so that his bare arm would brush against Harry's hand whenever Harry reached across to turn the page. Each time they touched, a shudder ran through Draco and a throb of pleasure raced to his crotch. Eventually, they decided that there was nothing more they could learn from that book, so they pushed it away, leaned back on their chairs, and simultaneously stretched their arms out behind them. Harry picked Draco's notes up, comparing them to his own. Draco propped himself up on one elbow, watching concentration and confusion flicker across Harry's face, as he worked his way through unfamiliar handwriting. Harry dropped the notes on the table, giving up, and copied Draco's position, propping himself up on one elbow, staring lovingly into the other boy's face. Neither of them said anything. They stared into the others eyes, and slowly moved forwards. Draco's left hand brushed against Harry's cheek, and Harry's right hand slowly, rhythmically stroked Draco's soft hair. For a second, they both held their breath, expecting the other to complain. Neither of them did. Their eyes closed, and they kissed. It was gentle at first, but then a passionate fire grew within them, and their tongues were soon exploring the other's mouths. Draco was unsure and inexperienced, so he simply mimicked the movements Harry's tongue was making. He pulled away, and stood up. Harry looked disappointed and shocked, but then Draco pushed Harry's chair away from the table and sat in Harry's lap, straddling him. The kissing began again, and they both decided they were wearing too many clothes. Draco fumbled with Harry's tie and shirt buttons, eventually getting the brunette to shrug out of the white material, and Harry tried to undo Draco's trousers. Harry shivered as Draco's hands caressed his bare skin. Harry moaned out loud when their rock hard cocks brushed against each other. Draco whimpered with pleasure as Harry bit down on his lip and dug his hands into his hips._  
_"Oh... Oh... Oh God, Draco!" Harry yelled, as the blonde boy reached down and -_


	2. Chapter 2

Draco was awoken by the sound of Pansy and Blaise coming through the common room door. He had had a free period, and he'd finished all of his homework. Pansy and Blaise had both had class, as they had chosen to take Charms, and he hadn't. He had had nothing to do and had no one to hang out with. They weren't allowed to go to Hogsmead except after 4 PM and at weekends. Therefore, he had decided to take a nap, curling up in the comfy armchair beside the emerald green fire.  
"That was so weird!" Pansy grinned, as Draco stood up, stretching and yawning.  
"What?" Draco asked, slipping his cloak on.  
"Well, you were talking in your sleep, which isn't that weird. It was what you said. You screamed your own name." Blaise explained.  
"What were you dreaming about?"  
"I don't remember." He lied. Pansy and Blaise both shrugged, and ran upstairs to the dormitories to get changed before all three of them head to the Great Hall.

**Great Hall 10th October 1:10 PM**

Harry stared across the Great Hall, watched Draco laugh with his friends. He ignored his food and the people on his table, and focused solely on that blonde haired boy. He started to drift off into a daydream, when Hermione cleared her throat, shocking him into awareness.  
"Where's Ron?" Harry asked to break the awkward silence.  
"The common room. He had to write to his mum about the fact that he won't be going home for Christmas. I know it's early but I already invited him to my parent's, and he said that he needs a few months to convince her it's a good idea."  
"Oh." Harry resisted the urge to ask if her parents were going to be home during Christmas, and tried to figure out what to say. They ate in silence for a minute. Harry resumed staring at the Slytherin. In Harry's eyes, Draco was perfect. His silky hair was always brushed perfectly back over his ear. His kissable-looking lips were always slightly curled at one end, seemingly frozen in an adorable smirk. And his voice, though usually dripping with malice or disdain, could always turn Harry on with a single word.  
"Harry, why don't you just give it a shot? Just ask him out!" Hermione smiled kindly, snapping Harry out of his daydream.  
"He's not gay Hermione. And he's hated me throughout our entire stay at Hogwarts. He could never love me." Harry sighed. Hermione shook her head.  
"You don't know that! And even if it's true, and he isn't gay, and he doesn't like you, well, it's not like he's the last wizard on Earth." Hermione smiled sadly. Harry shrugged. Hermione (correctly) took that as a signal that he was no longer in the mood to talk, and so picked up a small leather bound book, and began to write in it. After ten minutes, Harry was straining his neck to see what she was writing, so she put the book away.  
"You know Harry, you could ask him out and if it goes badly, obliviate the memory," She pointed out.  
"Would you do it for me? I'm not good with memory charms."  
"Of course."  
"Thanks. And if it goes well, you'll get Ron in a good enough mood for me to tell him?"  
"Drunk and horny?"  
"No. More sort of half-drunk. I need him to be able to remember what I said the next day, after all."  
"So, five Firewhiskey's and a tongue dance in his ear?"  
"Haha! Five! Oh, have you even met Ron? He's a total lightweight! He'll be unconscious by three and a half!" Harry couldn't control his manic laughter.  
"I didn't know that..."  
"Didn't he tell you why he was banned from the Three Broomsticks?"  
"Did he try to steal beer with magic?"  
"No, that was the Hogs Head. I've got to go to the library, I'll tell you later. Oh, wait. He can tell you himself," Harry left the Great Hall, snickering just as Ron entered.

**Library 10th October 1:20 PM**

The library was totally empty. There wasn't a person in sight. Even the librarian was gone. Ginny and Harry joked about this for a while, wondering if she had finally done as everyone secretly thought she had been doing for years, and shagged Filch.  
"Harry, I know I promised that I'd do it until Easter, but I just can't do this anymore. I really like Dean, and I know for a fact that he likes me back. I'm really sorry, but I can't be your fake-girlfriend anymore." Ginny gave him a quick hug. Harry sighed. He had been dreading this day. A light went on behind his eyes.  
"Cheat on me!"  
"What?"  
"Cheat on me!" He smiled, stating each word slowly and clearly.  
"Harry, Dean wont play along with this!" Ginny glared at him a little. He really wasn't making it easy.  
"I already get love letters and boxes of chocolates and gifts delivered to my dorm at least once a month! Imagine what will happen when I'm single!" He pleaded.  
"Harry. Why can't you just come out?"  
"Because look what happened to Parvati Patel when she came out of the closet. Homophobic Howlers, people hexing her in corridors, even her own sister ignoring her for weeks on end! And I know Ron! He wont admit it but deep down inside, this stuff makes him SUPER uncomfortable! Would you be able to cope with your best friend ignoring you, maybe even starting to hate you because of something you couldn't control?" Harry yelled. Ginny said nothing. Harry left the library. He was half way back to the common room, when he stopped walking, and threw himself against a wall with an animalistic scream. Ginny stopped following him and just stared for a moment, unsure of whether or not he wanted human contact. Harry sank down in a tight ball, his head in his arms. Ginny instinctively ran to his side and pulled him into a fierce hug, feeling his body quivering. Tiny sobs escaped from his mouth, and Ginny realised that he wasn't just crying about the current situation, he was crying about everything that had ever happened to him, that before now he had kept bottled up inside. His parent's death. 11 years of misery and torture with the Durseleys. Cedric Diggory's death. (No one else knew this, but Cedric had been Harry's first kiss. He had also been the one to help Harry realize he was gay. He had never simply told Harry that clue about the egg, he had demonstrated it! They had splashed around in the pool, Cedric had shown him the egg's song, and Harry had been so happy and relieved that he'd hugged Cedric. Cedric had slowly brushed damp locks of hair away from his eyes, then leaned in for a slow and tender kiss, expertly exploring Harry's mouth with his tongue. After getting over the embarrassment of Harry gasping "Your face tastes awesome!", they had become boyfriends. They had had several secret, wonderful months together, until the final task.) A year of depression and torture at the hands of Umbridge, and Sirius's death. Everything had looked up when Draco and Snape refused to kill Dumbledore, and Voldemort was defeated once more, but because of the curse of the ring, Dumbledore died anyway, one year later. And, of course, falling in love with Draco Malfoy, then learning that he was totally unobtainable. He sat up properly and wiped his eyes. Ginny had pulled away, but was still watching him with a concerned gaze.  
"I'm sorry, that was ... pathetic. Totally and utterly pathetic." Harry muttered, not looking at Harry. Ginny hugged him again.  
"No, it wasn't. It was me. I was being insensitive." She brushed his hair caringly out of his eyes.  
"No, you weren't. I shouldn't have just expected you to drop your own love life to look after mine," Harry sighed.  
"Ask him out. Really, Harry. You don't know how he really feels!" Ginny tried to persuade him.  
"Ginny. I've just been through the exact same thing with Hermione. He could NEVER love me. Or even like me. Just leave. Go have fun with Dean. Do to him what I've been dreaming about with Draco," He stood up and picked up his bag. Ginny looked ever so slightly disturbed, and her gaze averted for a second. She stared off into space, clearly trying to imagine the things that went on in Harry's head when he closed his eyes. She gave up, and hugged him.  
"You are an amazing friend, Harry. But," Her tone turned hard and her features were angry, "I do not want to know what goes on up there when the lights go out." Harry laughed. Ginny smiled, and bit her lip. She was unsure of what to do, and for some reason, her fingers were curled around his. Harry let go of her hand and waved her off, and she grinned, walking down the corridor, before breaking into a run, in search of Dean. Harry realized they'd have to have a fight in public, and then an official break-up. He shuddered, and headed towards the common room. He would shower, get changed, and then, several hours later, accompany Hermione back down to the library.

**Thanks for reading, and thank you if you reviewed. Reading what people have written makes my day (or night, I'm usually reading the newest ones at 2AM) :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**The library, 10th October, 5:00 PM**

"Do you think it's weird that I felt totally comfatuble telling you and Ginny, but not anyone else?" Harry asked Hermione, as they read through some books on Transfiguration. He was a born procrastinator, and would rather discuss his problems when they were supposd to be doing homework, and would rather distract himself with homework when he was having the most problems. Hermione found it annoying, but answered his question thoughtfully and carefully.  
"No. I think it's natural to assume we'd be understanding. And you were on the verge of telling everyone else when they showed their true colours around Parvati. So now you're afraid. Seems perfectly logical." Hermione reasoned, turning a page.  
"Do you think it's weird that I'm in love with Draco?"  
"Yes! He's your arch enemy! I mean, yes, he is rather attractive and ... I'm not getting into all that! Just talk to him!"  
"He isn't gay! And even if he is, doesn't mean he's going to into Gryfindors or half-bloods, or people he's HATED FOR SIX YEARS! Get ready..." Harry sighed. Hermione smiled a little, and was sure this was going to be a customary thing that had to be done everytime they discussed Harry's relationships.  
"He could never love me." They both grinned simultaneously. Harry slumped back against his chair and the grin quickly faded.  
"You will never know unless you find out!" She tried to encourage him. Harry glared at her.  
"Oh yes, because I'm sure he'll be VERY understanding! It's not like asking anyone else out, where the worst you have to fear is rejection. With him, emphasise on the HIM, if he doesn't feel the exact same way, he'll have spread rumours, and owled the daily prophet and ridiculed me until I want to kill myself, faster than you can say "Obliviate!"" He began to read again.  
"You know what would take your mind off this? Quidditch practise! Come on, lets go find Ron and round the team up." Hermione stood up, and pulled Harry to his feet, looping her arm through his, and dragged him along behind her as she left. She left all her books there, including a small leatherbound one.

**Gryfindor Dormitory, 9AM, 11th October**

_Draco was walking next to Harry, discussing Quiditch plays. They weren't planning anything or talking in an official, captain-to-captain manner, they just chatting, presenting strategies that they believed worked and some that they believed were disastrous. They came to the end of the corridor, and Harry tried to turn left down another, but Draco threw his arm against the wall, blocking Harry's way. Harry gave Draco a little shove, but Draco was stronger, much stronger, than he looked. He pushed Harry flat against the wall, trapping him. Draco's arms restrained Harry's, preventing him from reaching his wand. The corridor was completely deserted. It was late. Harry was slightly worried. If either of them wanted to hex the other, they could. No one would come running. But Harry couldn't reach his wand. And of course, hexes were the last things on Draco's mind._  
_"Potter," He drawled slowly, eyeing Harry's confused, but still gorgeous face._  
_"Malfoy," Harry mimicked the way Draco had spoken, hoping to stall for time. He didn't think Draco meant him any harm, but he wasn't exactly eager to see why Draco had him trapped like that.  
"Potter. Do you... Do you..." Draco stumbled with the words, unsure of how to phrase what he wanted to ask. Harry felt very self conscious as Draco stared at him, their faces mere inches apart. He involountairily licked his lips. Draco threw all caution , and thoughts about asking Harry's permission, to the wind, and pressed his mouth against Harry's. Harry froze. The logical thing to do, he decided, would be to give Draco a quick knee to the groin, and run for it. Or stick around and yell at him. That would be perfectly called for. But instead, he began to kiss Draco back. Draco kissed him even more passionatly, nibbling a little on Harry's bottom lip. Harry moaned with pleasure, all thoughts of escape forgotten. Draco's tongue stole the oppurtunity and began to explore Harry's mouth. Harry pulled away, his head hitting the wall as he did so._  
_"Let go of me, Draco." He panted. Draco stepped away, his head bowed in shame._  
_"I'm sorry Harry. I shouldn't have don-" Draco had started to say before Harry had hurridly, urgently grabbed him, dragged him forwards and kissed him. It wasn't a long kiss like before, just a kiss. They didn't have time for a long kiss. Harry had to explain before Draco ran off._  
_"I wasn't going to run away; you didn't have to hold me hostage. The only reason I said anything was because my arms were getting a little numb," Harry explained. Draco smiled._  
_"Good to know." He laughed a little. Harry kissed him again, then caught him by the tie, and pulled him along, pushing him into the first broom cupboard he saw. Draco cast Lumos, and Harry used Wingardium Leviosa on Draco's wand, so that it hovered just above their heads. "Sure about this?" Draco asked. Harry answered with a kiss. Draco's lips parted and his head tilted sideways, pulling Harry closer. Draco's fingers tangled themselves in Harry's hair. Harry's arms carressed Draco's body, seeking out bare skin. Draco's toungue continued to flicker around in Harry's mouth, making Harry moan again. Harry decided that Draco was wearing too many clothes for his liking, and began struggling with his shirt buttons. Draco smacked his deseperate hands away with a snicker and pulled away, gasping for breath._  
_"When you can actually undo the buttons on the first try, then you can undress me," He panted. Harry smiled and nodded. He moved closer, not for a kiss, but for a need to feel Draco's chest pressed against his own, their two hearts beating as one. He used one arm to support himself, hanging onto Draco's shoulder, and he slipped the other around Draco's waist. He nuzzled Draco's neck with his nose, and when Draco gasped audibly, he knew he had found a sensetive spot. He nibbled a little on his neck then began to attack the sensetive spot, sucking and biting and kissing as if his life depended on it, and Draco let out a loud moan._  
_"Oh, Potter!" Draco gasped. Harry smiled, and decided to find out how many times he could make Draco cry out his name. He stopped what he was doing. There was going to be a bruise there anyway; he didn't have to continue. He loosened Draco's tie, then used it to pull a very willing Draco back towards his mouth. Draco smiled, and kissed him again. His hand took up a familiar postition in Harry's hair and the other travelled down, and he began undoing Harry's trousers, just enough to slip his hand in and start to -_

"HARRY!" Harry was awoken from his dream by Ron yelling his name and shaking him. Harry's eyes widened in horror and he sat up quickly, trying to figure out why Ron was fully dressed.  
"Dude, we are going to be late!" He yelled, and he pulled Harry out of bed, and threw his clothes at him. He turned away to look for Harry's bag as Harry slipped out of his pajamas and began to dress.  
"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?"  
"I thought you'd already gone! Your curtains were closed, and there was a note saying that you'd gone for early morning Quidditch practise. I only realised you were still here because you were talking in your sleep."  
"Oh yeah, I remember getting up and writing the note, but I must have changed my mind and went back to bed. Wait. Talking in my sleep? What did I say?" Harry fastened his shirt buttons as quickly as he could, scared to think about what he could have said.  
"It was actually really weird. You started moaning really loudly, like you were having a sex dream, but then you were whispering your _own name_. What were you dreaming about?" Ron found Harry's bag, and turned around triumphantly, just as Harry was doing up his tie.  
"I don't remember." Harry lied, blushing a little at the thought of his dream. Ron seemed to accept this as true. He pulled on his cloak, and Ron checked the time.  
"Great! We're going to have to skip breakfest. What have we got first?"  
"Care of Magical Creatures." Harry sighed, and they both broke out in a run, down the stairs and out of the common room.

**Field near Hagrid's hut, 9:10 AM, 11th October**

Draco glanced over the field, ignoring Hagrid's questions as to the habits of threastrals. Harry hadn't been in the Great Hall for breakfest and now he was about to miss lessons. He was concerned.  
"You don't think he's sick, do you? He looked fine yesterday..." He muttered to Pansy. Pansy smiled reassuringly, and told him that there was no way Potter was sick. The Chosen One could defeat You-Know-Who, there was no way a cold would keep him down. He heard footsteps and panting, and he was delighted to see that Ron and Harry were racing towards them. For a breif moment, he imagined that Harry was running to him, and him alone. Ron ran straight to Hermione, but Harry had to stop for a minute to catch his breath, lingering near Draco. Before Draco could say anything, Harry brushed past him, heading towards Hermione. Draco's head gently caressed the spot where their shoulder's had touched.  
"Draco, I'm worried that this crush is becoming an obsession." Pansy muttered.  
"It's not a crush. I'm in LOVE!" Draco glared, speaking loudly enough to make his point but quietly enough to not be heard by anyone else.  
"Have you been drugged? Or enchanted? I don't think this is normal." Blaise asked.  
"How dare you suggest that my feelings for Hary have been magically created? I love him and that's all there is to it. If you suggest otherwise, I'll hex you so much you won't even be able to chew your food without..." Draco stopped himself, as if he had only just realised he was so angry, he was about to yell and scream and attack Blaise. He pondered about this, " Huh. I'm unnessercarily angry, and I'm feeling very violent and I don't know why. Maybe I am enchanted..."  
"No. Of course you're not. I mean, for one thing, enchanted people are stubbon and are in total denial. They never admit there might be even the slightest possibility of them being under the effects of a love potion. Yet Draco calmly said that he might be. Therefore, he isn't." Pansy concluded logically. Draco smiled at her, glared a little at Blaise, and then turned to stare longingly at Harry.  
"Dude, be subtle at least!" Theodore Nott hissed, as he joined their group. He thought that Draco was staring at Hermione.  
"What?" Draco asked, totally shocked and scared, think that Nott was talking about Harry.  
"No one will take kindly to you checking out a Mudblood." He muttered. Draco scoffed, and kindly told Nott to go fuck a Blast Ended Skrewt. Pansy gapsed, and her eyes flickered towards Hagrid, hoping he hadn't heard. Blaise chuckled and asked Draco if he had rights to use that insult. Nott didn't say anything else, just stood there with a smug, knowing look on his face, thinking that Draco did indeed like Hermione.


	4. Chapter 4

**Great Hall, 1:00 PM, 11th October**

Hermione looked very distressed as Harry and Ron walked towards the Gryfindor table. She was frantically searching through her bag.  
"Lost something?" Ron asked, sitting down and picking up a plate.  
"Yes. My diary."  
"I didn't know you kept a diary."  
"Yeah. I've had it since 1st year, it's got all my secrets in it. All of them. Who I've had a crush on at that time, spells I tried to invent, my thought process as I tried to work out what Voldemort was up to that year, EVERYTHING. And it's gone! It's been stolen, or I've lost it. Either way, someone is going to find it and read it and know everything about all three of us. We'll be black mailed into doing anything they want. Because do you know how much trouble we'd get into if anyone showed that to a Professor? There's stuff like ... I portificas Tortalus'd Neville! We stole all those supplies from Snape when we were making Polyjuice potion... We set the Quidditch stands on fire when we thought Snape was hexing Harry's broom... Harry using the cloak to sneak out to Hogsmead... Harry using the Half-Blood Prince book to get better grades, and subsequently using Sectumsecumpra on Malfoy. OH!" Her eyes went wide with horror, and so did Harry's.  
"Hermione. Are you saying that all of our secrets for the past eight years have been put into one convenient place for any of our enemies to find them?" Harry went pale as he guessed that Hermione had written about his feelings for Draco in that book.  
"It's hardly "one convenient place"! That book must be MASSIVE. I bet they could barely lift it up." Ron scoffed.  
"Actually, it's quite small. It's magically enchanted, so although it actually has hundreds of thousands of pages, it only appears to have fifty pages at a time. You have to tap it on the front cover and say a date if you want to read anything specific. If they didn't do that, they would only have fifty of the most recent entries." Hermione explained.  
"One hundred. Pages are double-sided, Hermione." Harry pointed out.  
"So that's only this year so far then, if the person who found it didn't know how to access the other pages." Hermione smiled a little. Harry's glare cut her off.  
"But still bad. Still very bad," She added.  
"What does it look like? We'll help you look for it." Ron smiled. "It's small. About A5 size. It has a leather bound cover and it's plain brown. It has my name on the inside of the front cover," Hermione described, frantically searching in her bag once more. Harry and Ron convinced her to eat something, and they reassured her, they would throughly search every room she had been in in the past 48 hours. As they were leaving the Great Hall, a half hour later, Hermione pulled Harry back.  
"I didn't say his name outright." She whispered. Harry smiled in thanks, then they caught up with Ron.

**Slytherin Dormitory 7 AM 12th October**

_Harry was sitting underneath a tree, reading. His face was a picture of pure calm and beauty and Draco's heart began to race as he walked towards the other boy. Harry looked up and a broad smile erupted over his face. "Draco!" He stood up and beckoned Draco over, his smile turning into an excited grin. Draco practically threw himself onto Harry, and the dark haired boy began to laugh, as they both toppled over. Draco landed on top of Harry, and their lips were pressed together. They kissed passionately, unbuttoning each other's shirts. Bare skin found skin, and the kissing became more intense, as the boys became more and more desperate for the other's touch. Trousers were quickly shed, and Draco pulled away. He sat calmly on top of the lust-crazed Harry, taunting him by gently brushing his fingertips against the fabric of the boxers. The feeling was amazing, and Harry's dick throbbed with pleasure, but Harry longed for something more.  
"Do me right here!" Harry growled. Draco smiled, leaned forward, and kissed him softly._  
_"I told you! Not outside!" He murmed, his lips still pressed against Harry's. Harry pushed him off, and rolled over in one swift movement, so that he was sat on top of Draco. Draco reached up, grabbed a hold of his hair, and, as gently as possible, pulled him down. They kissed again, but this time, Draco's hands were working Harry's boxers down. Harry pushed himself off so they were lying side by side, facing each other. He glanced around nervously. No one was there but them. He shrugged as if to say "what the hell", and tried get Draco's off. But Draco rolled over, sat on top of Harry, and pushed himself backwards. He lowered his mouth to Harry's hardening dick, and just as Harry whispered Draco's name, he -_

"Draco! Draco! Are you awake? I need to talk to you." Pansy Parkinson's voice woke him up. Draco swore, shocked, and stuck his head out of the curtains that surrounded his bed and gasped. She was really there, in the boys dorm, before anyone woke up.  
"What are you doing here? Are you trying to make yourself out to be some sort of sexual predator, spying on the boys?" Draco hissed. Pansy just rolled her eyes, and crept across the room, then climbed into his bed, shutting the curtains.  
"Why, yes, of course you can come in!" Draco smiled sarcastically, sitting up properly.  
"There's no need to be bitchy." Pansy informed him.  
"It's your fault I'm awake. If I wasn't awake, I wouldn't be bitchy. So it's your fault I'm bitchy. So you deserve it. Now why are you here?"  
"I found this in the library!" She handed Draco a small, leather-bound book. Draco flicked it open. On the flip side of the front cover, in neat calligraphy were the words "The Property of Hermione Granger".  
"So? It's a book. and it belongs to Granger. Shocker! Inform the Daily Prophet!" Draco hissed sarcastically, wishing she would get out so that he could get back to his dream.  
"It's a diary! Check the entry for the day before yesterday. " Pansy grinned.  
"_"Dear Diary. I spoke to Harry today. He was really upset about Ginny, and her not being his fake girlfriend anymore._" Wait... What? Fake girlfriend?" Draco stopped reading, puzzled.  
"Keep going."  
"_"I wish he would just open up to Ron about the whole thing. Ron might be a little unnerved at first, but he isn't a bad person, and he definatly isn't homophobic. He will do anything in his power to help Harry, I'm sure, but right now, Harry wont even mention it in front of him. Which is understandable. I mean, look at Parvati and her collection of Homophobic Howlers._

_Anyway, it isn't really the gender of Harry's crush that would be the problem. It would be the identity. The name. Ron has hated him for years, and with adequate reason, (it wans't bullying. It was a vendetta. Ron gave as good as he got. ) but perhaps it is time to move on? To bury the hatchet so that Harry can be happy? This crush might be nothing more than that; a crush, but Harry seems pretty serious about him. He has stopped refering to D.M as M and switched entirely to D. I think he thinks as D and M as two seperate people. M being the prejudiced bastard he actually knows. D being the kinder, sweeter person that Harry believes is lying just under the surface."_" Draco looked up in confusion.  
"D.M?"  
"Draco Malfoy. It makes perfect sense. Hermione talks about homophobia, which would mean D.M is a boy. You are a boy. Ron hates him. Ron hates you. Ron gave as good as he got. I don't know a day when Ron hasn't thrown insults and general profanities your way. And remember the time he tried to hex you into vomiting slugs? Prejudice bastard. You call her a Mudblood at least once a week, I think you had that one coming. And Harry considers his last name and his first name two separate people? That could be you. I mean in public, Harry always snarls your last name. Malfoy. But in private, he might refer to you as Draco, and at night he might lie awake wondering what Draco is up to and he might have fantasies and dreams about Draco." Pansy explained, putting a slightly sexy slant onto her voice when she said his name. Draco thought carefully about it.  
"So... If this is true, Harry is gay, the Weaselette was only pretending to go out with him, and he's in love with me?"  
"Yeah! Isn't this great?"  
"...Yeah. But why didn't he tell me?"  
"Same reason you didn't tell him, I assume,"  
"Have you read the entire thing?"  
"Yeah, why?" Pansy smiled, as if anything else would be unthinkable.  
"Is there any mention as to whether or not Granger believes I like Harry?" "No. None at all."  
"Oh. Well that means she doesn't think so, or doesn't think it's worth mentioning."  
"Yeah, I suppose. Why do you ask?"  
"Because I was wondering whether Harry has any hope of us getting together, or if this was just some sort of stupid crush for him."  
"Draco, you're over thinking this."  
"Maybe..." Draco murmured. A sleepy Blaise threw a pillow at the curtain, and told them to shut up and let him get back to sleep.  
"I'd better go. Sweet dreams." Pansy hopped off his bed and left.  
"Thank god for that," Draco and Blaise sighed in unison.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm going to get organised, I promise. There will be an update every other Friday, starting next week. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

**Outside Potions, 11 AM, 12 th October**

Harry was leaving the class with Hermione and Ron, when Draco appeared in front him, blocking his path.  
"Har- Potter! I need to speak with you." Draco tried to scowl.  
"What do you want, Malfoy? Don't I get enough of your shit in class?" He glared, to keep up appearences with Ron. Draco looked genuinely, if only a little, wounded, then rolled his eyes.  
"It's important."  
"So what is it?"  
"Let me rephrase my request. I need to speak with you, _alone_. Not only is it important, it's also private." Draco folded his arms across his chest. Harry shot Ron a helpless, I-don't-really-have-much-choice look, and sighed.  
"Fine. I'll come." He tried to make his voice ooze annoyance and hatred. Ron started to protest, but Harry just glanced at him.  
"Guys, it's fine. It'll only take a minute, and we've got a free period anyway. I'll meet you in the library." He shrugged. Ron didn't exactly look pleased, but he nodded and set off towards the library with Hermione. Draco turned on his heel and stalked off, and Harry rolled his eyes and followed him. Draco led him into an empty class room, and shut the door behind them.  
"Harry." Draco began. Harry let out a tiny gasp at hearing Draco call him by his first name. Draco ignored the gasp and continued.  
"Harry. The reason I wanted to talk to you is because I've got this." He held out the diary. Harry frowned, then took it out of his hands and opened it. He realised what it was and swore loudly, before shoving it into his bag.  
"You stole Hermione's diary? You bastard! What? Insulting her not enough? You have to invade her personal privacy too?" Harry glared, his hands clenching into fists.  
"No. No! I didn't steal it. Granger left in the library. I promise, I did not steal it. Look. Am I D.M?" Draco tried to shake off Harry's glare.  
"What?" The anger in Harry's eyes was replaced with confusion, as he tried to figure out what was going on.  
"Granger talks about a "D.M" who you're supposedly in love with. Is it true, and am I D.M?" Draco asked. Harry gaped, and his mind assaulted him with ideas of how to avoid telling the truth. He could run. He could lie. He could insult Draco. He could turn the entire thing into a joke... He tried to examine Draco's face, but it was completely clear of any and all emotions. He made a mental note to never play poker with Draco, and then realised that Draco probably didnt even know how to play. It was a muggle game after all. Or was it? Could muggles have copied the game from wizards?  
"Draco, do you know how to play poker?" He asked before he could stop himself. Draco glanced at Harry, as though fearing for his sanity, then smirked.  
"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?"  
"Not a lot, to be honest."  
"You're just stalling, aren't you?"  
"It wasn't my initial intention, but now I'm starting to suspect that you're onto something." Harry smiled, despite himself. Draco smirked.  
"So why are you stalling? Surely, if it was a no, I'd get a quick slap to the face, a punch in the gut, and then I'd hear the door slam as you left the room in a rage?"  
"I wouldn't do that. It's not your fault you're arrogant and you assume that no one can resist the allure of the so-called Slytherin Prince." Harry grinned. Draco laughed.  
"Oh, I'm arrogant? Says you. Didn't you take it upon yourself to kill the most evil wizard of all time even though you were only sixteen? Only that sounds a little arrogant to me."  
"Arrogance is contagious. I probably got it from you."  
"Oh yes, blame everything on me. That's nice," Draco smirked. Harry laughed, then sighed.  
"It's true."  
"That your arrogance is my fault?"  
"That I like you. You're D.M." Harry confessed. Draco stared at him, then cleared his throat.  
"Well, I can hardly blame you." He grinned, running a hand through his hair. Harry rolled his eyes.  
"Only you, Draco. Only you." He muttered.  
"I'm going to take that as a compliment." Draco grinned.  
"...Fair enough. You know, Draco, you're not as mocking as I thought you'd be."  
"Maybe that's because mocking you would be a tad hypocritical."  
"Hypocritical? Why?"  
"Because I like you too." Draco smiled.  
"Well, I can hardly blame you." Harry muttered. Draco just stared at him, then he began to hyperventilate.  
"What am I doing? No. This is bad. I mean I'm the son of a death eater and you're the chosen one. I'm a Slytherin, and you're a Gryfindor. This is so stupid. I can't believe I ever thought that -" Draco was rudely interrupted by someone stepping forwards and catching his lips with their own. His eyes fluttered closed and he slowly wrapped his arms around Harry's neck. Harry pulled away, resting his forehead against Draco's, looking into the other boy's eyes.  
"Calm down. Look, nothing has to happen. If you want, we can never say anything about this again. I mean, if everything worked out how I wanted it to, we'd end up dating, but if you're worried..." Harry muttered. Draco shook his head, untangled himself from Harry, and went to sit on the teacher's desk.  
"That's not the point. I do want to. It's just... what will people say?"  
"Honestly, Draco, who gives a fuck?" Harry said, sitting next to him. "What?"  
"I'm the Boy Who Lived. And you're the son of a Death Eater. I doubt people could look at us even more differently if they tried. Besides, it's not like we need to tell anyone is it?" Harry reasoned.  
"True... very true... So, if you're not going to tell anyone, would you like to go to Hogsmead with me next weekend?"  
"Yeah, sure, that'd be- Draco, if we went to Hogsmead together, everyone would see us and they'd know without us having to tell them..." Harry bit his lip, trying to predict Draco's reaction. Draco simply smiled, took out his wand, and in under a minute, Harry was looking at a completely different boy.  
"Transfiguration, Harry. Are you a wizard or not?" He asked, as he flicked his wand again and his face returned to normal. Harry laughed.  
"Ok then, we'll both do that, and pretend we're Hufflepuffs. No one will bother us."  
"Hufflepuffs? Good god, if anyone found out, I'd be a laughing-stock."  
"All the more reason to work on those disguise spells. Which reminds me, I've got to meet Hermione and Ron in the library." Harry hopped off the desk.  
"Oh yeah."  
"So... How about Saturday?"  
"Sounds good. Meet you outside Zonko's?"  
"Oh yeah, I love that place. Is noon okay?"  
"I'll see you there." Draco slid off the desk and Harry turned to leave.  
"Oh, if Hermione and Ron ask, what were we talking about?" Harry asked.  
"Umm... Good point... I can't think of anything... Just tell them it was about the Quidditch practise timetable or something."  
"If you don't help me come up with something believable, I'll just say you took my wand, shoved me into a classroom, and locked the door. Then you'll have a very angry ginger to deal with." Harry joked. Draco rolled his eyes.  
"Alright, what about I wanted you to help me with my Defense Against homework?" Draco suggested. Harry grinned.  
"If I said that, it would mean that I have to "tutor" you, to keep them from being suspicious." He pointed out.  
"Oh, and "tutoring" me would be a hardship for you?"  
"Course not. How about I "tutor" you in Defense Against, and you "tutor" me in Potions? We could be study buddies." Harry stuck his tongue out.  
"Alright, fine. I'll see you later, study buddy." Draco grinned, and watched as Harry left. He sighed to himself, then made for the door.

**The library, 11:30 AM, 12 th October**

"Harry, why are you going along with this?" Ron asked. Harry had just lied about what Draco had wanted, going with the plan, and saying it had been about Defense Against the Dark Arts. "Because I really need help with Potions, that's why. You've seen my grades, Ron, you know I'm failing."  
"Yes, but... Why not ask Hermione?"  
"Because she's too busy helping you with Charms." Harry handed Ron another book.  
"Dude. Charms isn't that important," Ron told him, then his eyes widened as he realised what he had set himself up for. Harry smirked as Hermione launched into a speech about how Charms _was_ important and it _would_ affect his future. Ron tried to act like he had seen the error of his Charms-hating ways, but when Hermione wasn't looking, he shot an eye roll at Harry. Harry opened a Transfiguration book and started reading about human Transfiguration. In his head, he planned out his disguise for the weekend. To his dismay, he realised that he wouldn't be able to get rid of the scar, so he planned a hairstyle that would cover it up. He drifted off into a daydream about what would happen at Hogsmead


	6. Chapter 6

**Love the reviews, guys. Honestly, seeing how much you like this is amazing. Next update on the 21st, so stay tuned.  
**

* * *

**Hogsmead, 11:59 AM, 13 th October**

Draco was stood outside Zonko's admiring his reflection in the window. He'd magically dyed his hair a pale brown, and done the necessary spells to fix it into place as a quiff. He tried not to be self-conscious about how exposed his ears were now and focused on the rest of his face. His eyes were a murky brown with tiny hints of grey. He was a few inches taller, and he was wearing muggle clothes. A black cotton t-shirt with what looked like a blue paint splatter and a white slogan printed across the chest, faded blue jeans and sneakers. A hoodie laid in his folded arms, should it get colder. He grinned to himself. No one would recognise him. Then he gasped in horror. NO ONE WOULD RECOGNISE HIM. Not even Harry. He sighed deeply and realised he would have the same problem with Harry.  
"Oh, Draco, why are you such an idiot?" He whispered to himself. A boy appeared next to him, standing casually as if he had been there the whole time, but had only just become visible. The boy was tucking a shimmering Cloak into a bag slung across his shoulder.  
"No idea. Luckily. I thought ahead." The boy laughed, in Harry's voice. Draco realised it was Harry, and he must have been standing there the whole time wearing an Invisibility Cloak, scouting out for potential Draco's. He looked at Harry. There was a resemblance, and if someone pointed out to you that it was Harry, you might believe them. Instead of the messy black mop of hair, there was a carefully straightened and combed head of dark brown hair that just reached his shoulders at the back,and swept across his face in a side-parted fringe. Harry's hand shot up to brush it out of his eyes, and Draco envisioned a day full of him doing nothing but that. Then he realised Harry wasn't wearing glasses. Nor were his eyes their usual sparkling green, instead they were dark brown; almost black. His face was slightly rounder than before, or did it just seem that way because of the hair? He was wearing black skinny jeans, black Converse, and a long-sleeved t-shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and the bit of arm that wasnt clothed were covered in wristbands (both the plastic/jelly, cheap merchandise kind and the paper/thread, I've-just-been-to-a-festival kind).  
"Damn it! Why didn't you tell me you were going to make yourself taller?" Harry asked. Draco laughed, and rolled his eyes.  
"I was already taller than you Harry."  
"...True..."  
"So what's the problem?"  
"...I don't know." Harry admitted, grinning.  
"How did you make it so you don't have to wear glasses?" Draco asked.  
"Hermione showed me a spell."  
"How did you explain why you wanted to know?"  
"She didn't ask."  
"Really? Is she ill?" Draco asked, his eyes widening in mock concern.  
"Nah, yesterday she spent all afternoon lecturing Ron; I'm sure she's fine." Harry grinned, pushing the door open and walking into Zonko's. They messed around in Zonko's, tossing each other Fanged Frisbees, trying on talking hats, trying to convince a clock that it had the wrong time, and "accidentally" setting off a box of Wizard Fireworks, until they were thrown out. Draco tried to apologise to the shopkeeper, but it's hard to seem sorry when every five seconds you burst out laughing all over again. Eventually, he got the door slammed in his face.  
"Come on, Draco, lets get something to drink." Harry grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him into the Three Broomsticks. His eyes widened in horror when he saw Ron and Hermione sat at a table with Luna and Neville. Draco looked in the same direction as him, and rolled his eyes.  
"They won't recognise you," He whispered into Harry's ear. He walked past Harry, went to the bar and ordered two Butterbeers. Harry stood frozen in place. Draco walked backwards, put his arm around Harry's waist, and forced him to walk to the bar.  
"Draco, can we please just leave?" Harry whispered. Draco turned him around to face the table that the Gryfindors were sat at.  
"Hey guys. This dude says he knows you. He reckons he was at that Dumbledore's Army thing. You know him?" Draco asked. Harry was too terrified to say a word. Slowly, the everyone at the table all shook their heads.  
"The DA had about forty people in it. We could have easily forgotten about him." Luna reasoned. Neville nodded.  
"Nah, I don't think so. I don't think he was ever there." Ron muttered, before turning back around to chat to Hermione. Harry breathed a sigh of relief, and picked up his drink. Draco picked up his, gave the bartender a handful of Sickles, and led Harry to a table.  
"Oh my god. If they had recognised me... " Harry laughed, picking his drink up and having a sip. Draco grinned.  
"It worked though, didn't it? You can relax now. They have no idea who you are."  
"Yeah I guess. But still. If they'd noticed your voice..."  
"Didn't think of that, to be honest with you."  
"What? So this wasnt some awesome plan? It was just pot luck?"  
"No, it was a well thought out plan designed to remind you that you are wearing a magical disguise and that no one will recognise you. I just did not take my voice into consideration while planning it." Draco shrugged, having a drink. Harry sighed.  
"You know, it's a good thing we're disguised, because that I'm sure that we're going to be banned from Zonko's from now on," He grinned. Draco chuckled, and gave Harry the pack of Exploding Snap cards he'd managed to buy before they were thrown out.  
"Souvenir. Just in case we are banned." He smiled. Harry smirked and pocketed the cards. They chatted for a while longer, before they both finished their drinks and left.  
"Wanna go to Honeydukes?" Draco asked, as they walked along a narrow street. Harry clutched Draco's arm and gently pulled him around, so they were facing each other. He stepped forwards and kissed Draco.  
"Yeah, I do." He grinned.


	7. Chapter 7

**Transfiguration Class, 11AM, 15th October**

Harry was ignoring Professor Mcgonagall, letting his quill take notes for him, and thinking back to Saturday night. In Honeydukes, Draco had insisted on buying a bag of everything Harry hadn't tried before (which meant buying about half the shop). They had then gone back to Hogwarts, and chilled out near the Great Lake until it had gotten too dark. Harry had walked Draco back to the Slytherin common room (underneath the safety of the Invisibility Cloak), then he had wandered back to his own. In the semi-privacy of his dorm he had gotten rid of his disguise and then gone to greet Hermione, Ron and Neville in the common room, who had raved about the awesome day they had had and insisted that Harry should have come instead of practising Quidditch on his own. And he had listened intently and sworn on his broom that the next time they went out, he would join them.  
"Harry?" Ron asked, dragging him back to the present.  
"Yeah?"  
"Your quill is rebelling. It's been writing nonsense for the past two minutes." Ron pointed out. Harry looked down.  
_Hey Harry. I'm bored, wanna chat? You paying attention to McGonagall? I thought not. So what are you doing? Daydreaming? About me? That's real cute and all but it's more fun to do this if you reply. Hmm... Do you like muggle music? I heard a muggle song once. It was actually quite good. The name was Savior, which reminded me of you._

_It kills me not to know this but I've all but just forgotten_  
_What the color of her eyes were and her scars or how she got them_  
_As the telling signs of age rain down a single tear is dropping_  
_through the valleys of an aging face that this world has forgotten_  
_There is no reconciliation that will put me in my place_  
_And there is no time like the present to drink these draining seconds_  
_But seldom do these words ring true when I'm constantly failing you_  
_Like walls that we just can't break through until we disappear_  
_So tell me now if this ain't love then how do we get out?_  
_'Cause I don't know_  
_That's when she said I don't hate you boy_  
_I just want to save you while there's still something left to save_  
_That's when I told her I love you girl_  
_But I'm not the answer for the questions that you still have_

Harry stared at the quill in disbelief, then grabbed ahold of it to stop it writing. It was weird. The handwriting wasn't his own, and the message was ... well there was a familiar ring to it. Not so much the words as the style of speaking. The air of confidence anyone saying that in real life would have to have. And the assumption that Harry was daydreaming about him (or her)... it was almost like Draco had said it. He looked around, and saw Draco, sat four rows to the left and two rows back. Draco's wand was laid on his desk and was angled to point directly at Harry's quill. He caught Harry's gaze and smiled knowingly. Harry turned back around, released his quill, and took out his own wand. He laid it on his desk and angled it to point at Draco's. Then he made Draco's quill write the words  
When did you hear that?  
He turned around and saw Draco read the message and grin. Then Harry's quill started to write.

_I was out in the Muggle portion of London. Wandered into a music shop and it was playing. Asked an employee what the band was, and purchased their album. _

Harry contemplated this. He imagined Draco as a punk, his hair streaked with red and blue, his nose pierced and his jeans slashed at the knees, banging his head to some heavy metal beat on a Muggle radio station. He imagined Punk Draco crowd surfing at Leeds Festival and he then he imagined himself as a punk. He wondered if he could have a Mohawk and still have his scar covered. He wondered about getting tattoos but then realised tattoos would be like having more scars. Then his thoughts drifted, and somehow Punk Draco started sucking off Punk Harry. He enjoyed that mental image for a while buy it started to seem wrong to be thinking of such things when he was supposed to be listening to a lecture, so he went back to Punk Draco throwing himself into a mosh pit. He grinned at the thought, then made Draco's quill do a little sketch of what he was thinking. He heard a tiny snort of laughter, and he smiled inwardly.

_Was that really necessary? _Harry glanced at this then looked around to see Draco smiling almost affectionately.

Don't question my awesomeness.

_I question whatever I want to question. Like I question why you leave you hair like that even though it always, and I mean always, falls in front of your eyes when you're trying to work._

I've never been able to keep it tidy. It's just an explosion of hair. I'd cut it shorter but once my aunt cut it, and it grew back in a matter of hours.

_That's really advanced magic. And you managed to stumble upon it by accident. Only you Harry. Only you._

I'm going to take that as a compliment.

_Fair enough, Harry. Wait. Is the Weasel reading this?_ Harry looked around and sure enough, Ron was reading the messages with a look of confusion plastered across his face.  
"Dude what's going on? Is someone writing to you with your own quill?" He asked. Harry looked at him pointedly then nodded his head towards McGonagall, as a way of saying "be quiet she'll hear you". Harry then turned his attention back to his parchment, and spent the rest of the lesson sending messages to Draco.  
**  
The Great Hall, 1:00pm, 17th October**

"Harry?" Hermione asked as Harry happily munched on noodles.  
"Yeah?"  
"Has something happened?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"You went from going on about Draco all day everyday to never mentioning him. Ever." Hermione pointed out.  
"Guess what?"  
"What?" Hermione asked. Harry looked around, as if to check for people listening in, then leaned forwards. Hermione mimicked his actions.  
"Draco and I are dating." Harry told her in a hushed voice, unable to stop the grin that spread across his face. Ginny joined them and leaned in as well.  
"What are we all talking about?" She whispered.  
"Harry's dating Draco." Hermione grinned, sitting up properly and selecting a tuna sandwich. Ginny's eyes widened and there was a spark behind them. It was something Harry had seen in Fred's and George's eyes whenever they were plotting something. It worried him slightly.  
"What are you thinking?" He asked nervously. Ginny just smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

**The library, 3:00pm, 17th October**

Draco and Harry were sat at a table, pouring over books in their first "tutoring session". Draco had hoped that that tutoring session meant that they were just stalling until the library was empty and they could kiss, but in reality, Harry was a very determined teacher. He was explaining the theory of the Patronus charm to Draco. Draco wasn't listening, so Harry tried to get his attention.  
"Here. I'll demonstrate." Harry took out his wand, and thought back to the last Hogsmead weekend he'd had.  
"Expecto Patronum." He grinned, and a silver stag burst from the tip of his wand and raced around the room. Draco watched silently, his eyes wide with awe, as the stag leapt from table to table, before slowly disappearing.  
"My turn!" Draco declared, before closing his eyes to think of the happiest memory he could.  
"Expecto Patronum." He whispered, and a silvery mist seeped from his wand.  
"What did I do wrong?" He asked, pouting slightly.  
"Nothing Draco. There are two sorts of Patronus's. One that has a shape and one that doesn't. The one with a shape takes a while to get. But the one without a shape is just as effective. I'm surprised you got anything at all on your first try." Harry explained. Draco took a deep breath, and racked his brains. He knew there had to be a happier memory. Something stronger. His grin turned wicked when he thought of it, and he raised his wand.  
"Expecto Patronum!" He all but yelled, and a silver glowing ferret flew from the tip of his wand. Draco gaped, and glared at Harry as he laughed uncontrollably. The ferret disappeared and Harry calmed down enough to register that the librarian was glaring at them. Harry bit his lip until he managed to stop laughing.  
"Well done Draco." He smirked. Draco rolled his eyes and tucked his wand back into his sleeve.  
"Why did it have to be that?" Draco asked.  
"The gods are conspiring against you?" Harry guessed.  
"Wouldn't put it past them."  
"It's not that bad. What would you have wanted it to be?"  
"I don't know. Maybe a dragon, or a snake."  
"Well maybe if you close your eyes and wish real hard it'll change." Harry joked. Draco scowled at him.  
"It's not such a big deal. It's to protect you from Dementors. If you save someone's soul from being sucked out with it, they're not going to be judging you on what shape it is. Plus, only a few people saw what happened in fourth year." He tried to reassure Draco. A tiny smile reluctantly appeared on Draco's face.  
"You could be right." Draco murmured.  
"Only could be?" Harry asked, smirking slightly as he raised an eyebrow.  
"Okay, okay, you are right." Draco laughed as he moved chairs, so that he was sat next to Harry instead of opposite. He pulled Harry closer and their lips met. Harry just sat there, a little startled that Draco was kissing him in public (not that anyone was watching), but with a little encouragement from Draco's tongue, he quickly became very responsive. Ron walked over, took one look at them and walked off again in the direction he'd come from, deciding the only reasonable explanation was that he'd been Confunded and his eyes could no longer be trusted.

**Slytherin Common Room, 6:00 pm, 17th October**

Draco and Pansy were alone in the Slytherin common room, discussing his potions homework with Pansy, trying to work out whether or not Snape's obvious favoritism of him and the Slytherin house in general would be prominent enough to allow them to completely ignore their homework assignments and not get detentions. Pansy sighed in frustration and decided that no way in hell would he let them forget about it completely but that perhaps they could do something work an A and be given an E. Draco agreed and started to do some work. Then without warning, Pansy reached over and slammed his book shut.  
"You didnt tell me how it went. You've been avoiding that topic like the plague and then you disapeared on Saturday and this is the first time we've been alone together since and we're talking about homework?" She demanded. Draco bit his lip. He didnt know what to say. He knew she'd be thrilled for him, that wasnt the problem. He didnt know is Harry wanted her to know, or indeed if Harry wanted anyone to know. Then again, they had kissed in the library, and while their table had been concealed behind a shelf, it wasnt as if they had been invisible. Anyone could have walked in and found them. Surely Harry didnt want to keep it a secret if he didnt object to that. Plus, Pansy was his best friend. So he took a deep breath and told her everything. And while he was telling her everything, Theodore Nott, and a few other Slytherins had slipped into the common room. Draco had his back turned to the portrait so he couldnt see and Pansy was too engrossed in the story to notice them coming in. So neither of them changed the subject until it was too late. A bright flash of light later, Draco was hanging upside down in mid-air, as if suspended by a giant hook attached to his left foot. Pansy jumped to her feet and sent a flood of jinxes and hexes at his attackers, but she was quickly disarmed.  
"What the fuck is wrong with you?" She demanded, inwardly cursing as a boy pocketed her wand.  
"He's dating Potter, that's whats wrong!" Nott managed to wheeze out as another boy tried to get rid of the Tickling Charm Pansy had placed on him.  
"What's wrong with that? Jealous?" Draco asked, brushing his hair out of his eyes, glaring at the other boys. He undid the Levicorpus spell, and fell to the ground.  
"I'll tell you whats wrong with it, it's disgusting." Someone growled and there was a general murmur of agreement.  
"Not to mention selfish. Purebloods have to carry on the bloodline."  
"Guys I don't know if you've noticed but Voldemort is gone. You dont have to parrot his beliefs anymore. But you do have to give Pansy her wand back." Draco twiddled his own wand in his hands, acting as though incredibly bored. "Can you make us?" Nott challenged. Draco smirked.  
"Portificus Tortalus." He declared in answer, and all four boys froze. Pansy marched over to the tallest boy and wrenched her wand out of his immobile hands. She wondered if it was ethical or not to punch someone who was frozen solid, then shrugged, and punched him so hard she thought she heard his nose break. "You know, I think we have to take those back to the library. Do we?" Draco asked. Pansy nodded, collecting up her books. They walked out, taking great care to knock the boys over and tread on their fingers as they left.

**Slytherin Common Room, 6:30 pm, 17th October**

"Yeah and then Snape was like "Is everything a joke to you?" and then I said "Funny things are." and I swear, I thought he was going to spontaneously combust, he was so angry." A fourth year girl giggled to her friends as she wandered into the common room. They all laughed along with her, then shrieked as they discovered the boys. "Oh my god, there's blood everywhere! Are they dead?" One asked. "I didn't do it! I've been with you all day it couldn't have been me! DAMMIT, I CANT GO BACK TO AZKABAN!" Another wailed. The first girl slapped her across the face.  
"Calm down and shut up, Michelle. And no, Taylor, they aren't dead. They're all warm. I think they've been hit by a Body Bind Hex. The blood is coming from that one there." The first girl rolled her eyes, "Finite Incantum." Nott and the others leapt to their feet. The tallest one put a hand to his nose, and winced, before doing a cleaning spell to get rid of the blood.  
"Epinske," Nott fixed the boy's nose, then turned on the trio of girls. They all fixed him with a steely gaze.  
"You! What's your name?"  
"I'm Allana. Why do you want to know?" The girl who had freed him replied haughtily.  
"I want to know who to kill if this gets out." Nott growled.  
"Ooooh, I'm so scared. Please, you look like you couldn't beat a two year old in a duel. And you're welcome, by the way." Allana folded her arms across her chest. Nott looked like he wanted to argue with her, but then sighed.  
"...Thanks." He muttered begrudgingly.  
"Have you seen Malfoy?" The boy whose nose had been broken asked.  
"Who? Draco Malfoy?" Allana asked, as if there were hundreds of Malfoys rampaging about the castle.  
"Thats right." Nott nodded.  
"Yeah."  
"Really? Where?"  
"I don't remember where. All I remember is Allana inviting him to Slytherin to her bed tonight." The girl Allana had called Michelle joked. Allana shot her a glare.  
"If you say that again I will go dwarven on you." She hissed.  
"Dwarven?" Michelle inquired.  
"Sew your lips up." Allana explained. Michelle rolled her eyes to hide her alarm, and wandered over to the arm chair to sit down, subtly putting Taylor in between herself and Allana by doing so. Theodore Nott cleared his throat, and with an air of annoyance, repeated his question.  
"We saw him and this girl walking down a corridor on our way here. They were coming out of the library and we heard them say something about heading to the Owlery," Allana lied irritably.  
"Thanks. I owe you." Nott told her, not noticing the lie, and all four boys left.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Great Hall, 7:00 pm, 17th October**

Draco and Pansy had been sat at the Slytherin table, spreading disgusting rumours about Nott and the other boys, for about twenty minutes when Harry, Ron and Hermione showed up.  
"You should go tell him what happened, in case they go after him." Pansy murmured in Draco's ear.  
"Now?"  
"Better now than when he's in the Hospital Wing. There's a Quidditch game coming up, you never know, they might bewitch his broom or something." Pansy shrugged. Draco sighed, and nodded. He got up, and walked over towards the Gryfindor table, trying to ignore several curious eyes watching him. He sat down next to Harry, and helped himself to a chicken wing, much to the surprise of everyone sat there. He smiled warmly at all the curious faces staring at him, then took a bite.  
"What the hell are you doing, Malfoy?" Ron demanded.  
"Not much. Just chilling. What about you? Hows your day been?" Draco smiled pleasantly. Harry smirked and began to pile food onto his plate. Hermione turned and struck up a conversation with Neville, both of them following Harry's lead; decidedly at ease with Draco's presence. That left Ron as the only person who felt uncomfortable with Draco being there.  
"Any particular reason you're here?" He demanded,.  
"Well it was either come over here or ask Harry over to the Slytherin table, and to be honest, this table is a lot friendlier. Plus the food's better." Draco asked, taking a bite out of his chicken wing.  
"Slytherin's not that bad. Pansy seems nice." Harry shrugged.  
"She's a bitch once you get to know her." Draco smiled fondly.  
"I'm sure she'd be glad to hear you say that." Harry laughed.  
"You wouldn't tell on me, would you?" Draco asked, smirking slightly.  
"What would you give me if I didn't?" Harry asked teasingly. Draco offered up his half eaten chicken wing.  
"Try again." Harry laughed.  
"I can't think of anything. What do you want?" Draco asked. In answer, Harry pulled Draco onto his lap and started passionately kissing him. Ron's shouts of protest went unheard as Harry's tongue invaded Draco's mouth.  
"What the hell!" Ron yelled. Draco ignored him and put his hands on Harry's hips to steady himself. Harry gently brushed his hand against Draco's cheek then got ahold of his hair and pulled him closer. After another minute or so, both boys pulled away.  
"Anyone want to explain this to me?" Ron asked.  
"What is there to explain? Draco and I are dating. I thought that was pretty obvious."  
"Urr Harry I don't know if you've noticed...BUT HE'S EVIL!" Ron exclaimed.  
"Ron. Be nice. He's sat right here." Harry put his arm pointedly around Draco's shoulders, who had slid back onto the bench.  
"Oh, Harry, that reminded me. Nott and his cronies heared me and Pansy discussing you and and they might be after you." Draco shrugged.  
"Did they hurt you?" Harry pushed Draco away from him, and quickly looked him up and down, looking for any signs that he'd been injured.  
"Nah, I could take them with my wand arm tied behind my back." Draco scoffed, mentally kicking himself when he remembered how easily Nott jinxed him and disarmed Pansy. He decided to blame shock. Yeah. He had simply been too shocked to act.  
"So where are they now?" Harry asked, glancing around the room.  
"Paralysed on the floor of the Slytherin common room." Draco smirked, remembering the delicious sound the boy's nose had made when Pansy punched him, and the metallic tang that the smell of blood added to the air. Was it weird that he was delighted by the barely audible whimper of pain he had caused when he ground his heel into Nott's hand (probably shattering the bones in his fingers in doing so)? Draco decided he didn't care.  
"Look, just, watch out for yourself, okay? I've got to go." Draco smiled before getting up.  
"Draco." Hermione called. Draco turned, intrigued.  
"Yes?"  
"Draco, you can't go back to your common room. Those guys will murder you if someone undoes the spell, and someone probably already has. I know you can take care of yourself but there are a lot of them and only one of you. They could attack you in your sleep or... I think it would be better if you stayed in the Gryfindor Common Room until they calm down." She said carefully. Ron gaped at her. Draco did the same, both wondering if she was joking, and seriously considering her invitation.  
"I doubt any of your fellow Gryfindors will take kindly to my presence." He said eventually.  
"I would." Harry grinned. Draco rolled his eyes.  
"Is there even a bed spare?" He asked.  
"There will be. And if not, then you can sleep on the sofa."  
"And my school things?"  
"It's Sunday tomorrow." Hermione pointed out.  
"Well then... Alright, I guess." Draco sighed, and sat back down. Harry put an arm affectionately over his shoulder, and pulled him a little closer. Draco smiled and rested his head on Harry's shoulder, partly hating how vulnerable he looked, but at the same time, enjoying the still very shocked expression on Ron's face. He shot Ron a smug look, then put his arm around Harry. Ron stared back and forth between Draco and Harry before letting out an exasperated sigh.  
"Am I the only one who didn't know about this?" He asked, gesturing between Harry and Draco.  
"I didn't know," Neville exclaimed.  
"Only Ginny and I knew." Hermione reassured him, going back to her food. Ron opened his mouth, only to find that he didnt know what to say. He just shook his head, got up, and left. Both Harry and Hermione called after him, but he didn't even look round.

**Gryfindor Common Room, 7:20 pm, 17th October**

Ron was sat on an armchair, staring into the fire. He didn't mind that Draco and Harry were going out, really. Okay, he minded a little. It was Draco fucking Malfoy. The guy had been bullying his family for years. He had been a Death Eater at one point. And he was Slytherin. So, yeah he minded. But he didn't mind that Harry was gay, he really didn't. What he did mind about was not being told. It made him feel like he didn't matter. Hermione had known before he had. His little sister had known before he had. Even Pansy Parkison had known before he had. And, when he did find out, it was through witnessing Draco and Harry's PDA rather than Harry actually telling him. Didn't Harry trust him, at all? After all those times when he had saved Harry's life... Okay, so maybe he hadn't saved his life that many times, but what the hell did that matter? He had been a good friend, hadn't he? And Harry didn't trust him enough to tell him who he was going out with. Harry walked in, and sat on the chair next to him.  
"I know you probably don't want to talk to me, but listen, you may feel betrayed or something, but think back, to when we first met. He told me that I'd done the wrong thing by befriending you. And I told him I could choose the "wrong sort of wizards" for myself. I didn't choose him over you then, and I'm not going to now. If you want me to break it off..."  
"Harry, I don't want you to break up with him."  
"Good, cos I was going to say "you can go fuck yourself"," Harry smirked. Ron laughed, and turned to face his best friend.  
"Its just. Why didn't you tell me? I'm your best friend, you can tell me anything."  
"Exactly. You're my best friend. Look, you've seen my track record with relationships. Odds are its going to last two months, three months tops, and I didn't want you to get upset and hate me over something so stupid." Harry shrugged.  
"Alright. Though you're essentially saying that you couldn't care less if Hermione hated you or not." Ron pointed out.  
"Hermione wouldn't hate me for something like this. I owe her too many favours. If she stopped talking to me I'd never be able to help her out with stuff."  
"Hey, that reminds me. Does this mean that earlier today, in the library, I wasn't Confunded?" Ron asked.  
"Nope, that happened." Harry said.  
"I'm okay with you two being together and all, but he can't stay in our dorm tonight," Ron told him. Harry looked annoyed, then grinned an evil grin.  
"Okay then. Hey, you know a few weeks back when I overslept and you woke me up, and you asked what I was dreaming about? Well, I was actually dreaming about Draco. And it went like this, we were making out, then I pushed him into a broom cupboard and-"  
"Alright, alright, he can stay! He can stay if you stop talking!" Ron yelled, clamping his hands over his ears. Harry pulled himself out of his chair, chuckling, and went off to find the blonde boy.


End file.
